The International Society for Experimental Hematology (ISEH) 44thAnnual Scientific Meeting will be held from September 17-19, 2015 in Kyoto, Japan at the Kyoto International Conference Center. The scientific program comprises presidential symposia and plenary lectures featuring leading international researchers, as well as oral and poster sessions presenting groundbreaking research selected from submitted abstracts. A great emphasis is placed on the attendance, presentation, and networking of new investigators. The meeting's attendance by students and post-docs now approaches nearly 50%, giving them the opportunity to interact both with each other and with senior scientists. Meeting attendance last year was 373 including 134 junior investigators, students or post-doctoral fellows. The Board and leadership of ISEH, and the faculty of the ISEH annual meeting is represented by prestigious experts in the field, making this a truly unique and intimate meeting that simply isn't available at other venues. The Scientific Program Committee takes great pride in assembling both faculty and content that continue in the ISEH tradition of scientifi excellence. This year's scientific program features sessions in the following areas: hematopoietic stem cells (HSC)/lineage/differentiation; developmental hematopoiesis and embryonic stem cells; HSCs niche; epigenetics/ genomics; metabolism; cell and gene therapy; and leukemia. At this meeting, we proactively foster the participation of young investigators and emerging leaders in the field by providing young investigator awards and travel grants, along with opportunities for meeting and networking with leading international researchers. Young Investigators have progressively become an even greater focus over the past few years, with multiple programs especially designed to enhance the experience for newer scientists while continuing to provide unparalleled science for senior investigators. An active New Investigator Committee has worked with leadership to ensure young attendee engagement. The small size of this meeting ensures young investigators a prominent place, and makes this event more valuable to them and to the scientific community as a whole, as compared to the much larger and broader scientific events in the USA or other parts of the world. Young investigators also have a considerably higher chance of being selected for an oral presentation, because they represent a significant percentage of attendees and the sessions are populated with many talks from abstract submissions.